


Hey, Baby (I Think I Wanna Marry You)

by packrat



Series: ke one parters [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bantering, Elena and Kenny had to come over to see what’s going on, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Villaneve, and got into a fight, italy never happened, its set way after but also not, it’s not set after italy, just two idiots being idiots being on love, they’re both drunk in this one, they’re just a dumb happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packrat/pseuds/packrat
Summary: When Elena and Kenny entered the apartment this is not what they expected: two women sitting on the same couch but as far apart as possible. Watching but also not watching a movie, occasionally glaring at the other person when they weren’t paying attention.The two women in question: Eve and Villanelle. Both visibly drunk and sulky because of something Elena and Kenny must havejustmissed.title: marry you by Bruno Mars





	Hey, Baby (I Think I Wanna Marry You)

When Elena and Kenny entered the apartment this is not what they expected: two women sitting on the same couch but as far apart as possible. Watching but also not watching a movie, occasionally glaring at the other person when they weren’t paying attention. 

What they did expect was loud music and dancing and boisterous laughter. They expected a party, not something that felt too much like a funeral.

The two women in question: Eve and Villanelle. Both visibly drunk and sulky because of something Elena and Kenny must have _just_ missed. 

Elena and Kenny had been a couple for just over three years at this point and it had been Eve’s and Elena’s idea to meet for a relaxed night in. 

“Listen”, Elena began, “I’ll just take Eve into the kitchen to get drinks for everyone. Maybe I can find out what’s been going on. Just make sure V doesn’t do anything stupid.” Kenny nodded and gave her a kiss. This seemed to have caught Villanelle’s attention. 

While Elena grabs Eve by the wrist and pulls her away from the drama, Villanelle starts talking. “At least she married you”, she stated and then went back to watching the movie halfheartedly. 

“They take very long. I will see why”, Villanelle suddenly says after a bout of silence. And Kenny nods because so far she hadn’t done anything stupid. 

The next thing he hears is arguing. Three voices all talking loudly over each other. And then Villanelle is storming out of the kitchen, tears already forming in her eyes and he sees how desperately she tries to keep herself from crying then and there. Kenny rolls his eyes when he sees how the drunk girl is trying to put on her heavy boots and almost falls over in the process. 

Before he can react, Eve’s equally as drunk body is shooting out of the kitchen and grabs Villanelle’s waist to steady her. 

For a short moment Villanelle leans into Eve’s embrace, like it’s second nature, a reflex she cannot control. But then:

“No”, the blonde exclaims and swats Eve’s arms away from her body, “I am very angry at you.” Eve’s face contorts into disappointment and Elena’s slender arm is pulling the agent back into the kitchen. 

The door falls shut. 

With Villanelle now struggling to put her jacket on, Kenny sees this as his chance to find out about her plans. 

“Where do you plan on going?”, he asks innocently. 

“I am going to go home now, Kenny”, Villanelle states matter-of-factly. “Eve hurt me and being here is not fun right now.”

“And where is that? Home?”

Villanelle stops in her tracks and starts thinking because he’s right. _Where is home?_. She gets pulled out of her thoughts by Kenny taking her hand and leading her back into the living room. 

“You _are_ home, V”, he reveals to her. “You invited us to come over tonight. Into _your_ apartment.” 

She nods. And then the tears, lured by alcohol from their peaceful slumber, start falling. Fast and heavy and filled with pain. 

And again, Kenny isn’t reacting fast enough. Granted, his mother was never good at dealing with emotions herself but he should be better like that. It’s not the first time he’s been through that. There’s been years of drama that should have prepared him for that moment. But that’s what he thinks every time. 

“It is just so unfair, you know?”, Villanelle hiccups, “I asked her to marry me and you know what she said, Kenny? _No_-“

“- no -“

“I will be forever unloved by her. Forever alone. And maybe I don’t deserve her and don’t deserve love and being loved. Although I do because I am stunning. In fact, I am a goddess and everyone who knows me loves me.” Villanelle crosses her arms in front of her chest with tears now silently running down her face. 

Kenny grimaces. “You know who told you that?”, he doesn’t give her a chance to answer, “Eve. And you know when she told you that?” This time he waits until the drunken girl shakes her head. “On the day of -“

“- V?”, Eve’s timid voice interrupts them. “We need to talk.” But Villanelle averted her gaze and is shaking her head vehemently. 

“No. I don’t talk to you anymore. You have made me very sad. And you do not deserve to talk to me right now.”

Eve sighs while running a hand over her face. She motions for Kenny to get up and he does, closing the living room door behind him. 

“V, Baby, it was a joke. I didn’t think you’d react this way”, Eve starts to explain and Villanelle’s face brightens up immediately. “Of course I would marry you, idiot, in a heartbeat if I could.”

And then lips crash onto lips and they kiss until Eve pulls away to breathe. 

“We should do it now! I wanna marry you now! — Wait! What do you mean with _if you could?_, that doesn’t make any sense”, the blonde exclaims and Eve can’t help herself but to burst into laughter. She lifts Villanelle’s long and slender fingers and two matching golden wedding bands come into view. 

“We already are”, Eve reveals. “We’ve been married for over a year now!” She’s still laughing as Villanelle playfully punches her shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Did you make me cry for fun?” Her face falls. “That would not be nice, Eve. In fact, that was very mean of you.”

“I thought you were playing games so I joined in. I didn’t know it would end like this.” She vaguely gestured around. “With tears and our friends having to talk sense into us instead of the fun night we promised.”

Villanelle leans into Eve’s embrace, two arms holding her closer than ever. 

“I love you”, they tell each other at the same time. 

_I will always love you._


End file.
